Randall Tugman
Randall Tugman, better known as Randy, is a psychopath appearing in the Dead Rising 2 mission Here Comes the Groom. He is an obese man in a fetish costume who wields a Giant Pink Chainsaw. He reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role. Here Comes the Groom Randy has taken both his father, Emanuel, and a young woman named Danni Bodine as his captives at the Swept Away wedding chapel. Emanuel begs his son to let them go, calling him "Randall," to which he replies that his name is "Randy." Danni tries to escape, but is held back and restrained. Randy assures her that the other dead bride in the room meant nothing to him. Randy coerces his father into beginning the wedding ceremony, all the while revving his chainsaw. As Emanuel notices Chuck Greene enter the chapel, he cries for help - causing Randy to turn around while still holding his weapon. The blade of the chainsaw cuts into the suspended Emanuel's abdomen, killing him as Randy confronts Chuck. He accuses Chuck of trying to ruin the happiest day of their lives, and attacks him. After he is defeated, Randy is knocked onto his back. He notices the silhouette of a bride approach and calls out to her, but is surprised as it turns out to be the zombified bride whom he had killed and is killed and eaten by the zombie as Chuck looks on. Battle Style See Here Comes the Groom Sandbox Mode Randy is one of the crazed survivors Frank can fight in Sandbox Mode. He will spawn in the wedding chapel as he does in Story Mode. Once defeated he drops his weapon and $25,000. Trivia *Randy's death is similar to Cletus Samson's, in that both are attacked and eaten by zombified people they had previously killed. *Randy's boss theme is Shiny by Blue Stahli. *If Chuck leaves the chapel while fighting Randy and return, he will see him bear-hugging/dry humping Danni. This takes away a small amount of her health. *Sometimes, Randy will also shout "He was my father!" during the fight, indicating that he blames his carelessness on Chuck for distracting him. *When running, Randy may complain that he forgot his inhaler, suggesting that he is asthmatic. *Sometimes Randy will shout "You killed my father! Prepare to die!" during the fight. This is a reference to the film The Princess Bride. *Randy's weapon and physical appearance can be seen as a reference to Piggsy: the obese, pig-head, chainsaw wielding boss from Manhunt by Rockstar Games. *After defeating Randy, the zombified bride will remain in the chapel, and can be killed by Chuck. Apart from her unique model, the bride is no different from the average female zombies. :*The model of the zombie bride is called "sexdeviantbride" while for the model during the cutscene, it is called "cine_zombiebride.big"http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/Mod:Placing_characters#List_of_characters *Randy's chainsaw carries some obvious sexual imagery - he begins "revving it up" the more excited he gets as he talks about losing his virginity. The size of the weapon, the color, the way he wields it and even the name of the weapon are also suggestive and may be compensating for something. *According to IMDBhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt1456949/fullcredits#cast, Randy is voiced by comedian Patton Oswalt credited under the pseudonym "John Murphy".Dead Rising 2, Behind the Voice Actors. Although he denies voicing Randy, Oswalt has been known to use humorous aliases on including "Schecky Chucklestein" & "Neill Cumpston".mentalfloss, "Happy Birthday, Patton Oswalt" *Randy calls the pig head on his crotch "Mr. Oink." *He and Kris are the only males in Fortune City who give Erotica points. *He bears an uncanny resemblance to internet personality Christian Weston Chandler. Gallery :See Randy Tugman/Gallery DR2RandyTugman.png Dead risng jonguh bam.png|Randy's Chainsaw slices through Emanuel Tugman, the victim of Randy. Randall.png|"You! You're trying to ruin the happiest day of our lives?!" Here Comes the Groom (Frank).png|Frank's last line after Randy's death. Randy Dead.png|Randy's corpse. PortraitRandallTugman.png|Notebook Portrait. Randy Notebook.png|Notebook Entry. Dead rising randy.png References Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths